PF SW Warforged
Warforged 'Standard Racial Traits' *'Ability Score Racial Traits:' Warforged are resilient and powerful, but their difficulty in relating to other creatures makes them seem aloof or even hostile. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma. *'Size:' Warforged are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Warforged are constructs with the living construct subtype. A living construct is a created being given sentience and free will through powerful and complex creation enchantments or through the transfer of a sentient mind. Warforged are living constructs that combine aspects of both constructs and living creatures, as detailed below. ** Features: As a living construct, a warforged has the following features. *** A warforged derives its Hit Dice, base attack bonus progression, saving throws, and skill points from the class it selects. ** Traits: A warforged possesses the following traits. *** Unlike other constructs, a warforged has a Constitution score. *** Unlike other constructs, a warforged does not have low-light vision or darkvision. *** Unlike other constructs, a warforged is not immune to mind-affecting spells and abilities. *** Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, effects that cause the sickened condition, and energy drain. *** A warforged cannot heal lethal damage naturally. *** Unlike other constructs, warforged are subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, stunning, ability damage, ability drain, and death effects or necromancy effects. *** As living constructs, warforged can be affected by spells that target living creatures as well as by those that target constructs. However, spells from the healing subschool and supernatural abilities that cure hit point damage or ability damage provide only half their normal effect to a warforged. *** A warforged responds slightly differently from other living creatures when reduced to 0 or lower hit points. A warforged with 0 or lower hit points is disabled, just like a living creature. He can only take a single move action or standard action in each round, but strenuous activity does not risk further injury. Reducing the warforged's hit points to a negative amount that equals its constitution score results in warforged's death. *** As a living construct, a warforged can be raised or resurrected. *** A warforged does not need to eat, sleep, or breathe, but he can still benefit from the effects of consumable spells and magic items. *** Although living constructs do not need to sleep, a warforged must rest for 8 hours before preparing spells if his class requires this. * Base Speed: Warforged have a base land speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Warforged begin play speeking Common. Warforged with high Intelligence scores can choose any language they want (except secret languages, such as druidic). Defense Racial Traits * Composite Plating: The plating used to build a warforged provides a +2 armor bonus. This plating is not natural armor and does not stack with other effects that give an armor bonus (other than natural armor). This composite plating occupies the same space on the body as a suit of armor or a robe, and thus a warforged cannot wear armor or magic robes. Warforged can be enchanted just as armor can be. The character must be present for the entire time it takes to enchant him. Composite plating also provides a warforged with a 5% arcane spell failure chance, similar to the penalty for wearing light armor. Any class ability that allows a warforged to ignore the arcane spell failure chance for light armor lets him ignore this penalty as well. * Light Fortification: When a critical hit or sneak attack is scored on a warforged, there is a 25% chance that the critical hit or sneak attack is negated and damage is instead rolled normally. Offense Racial Traits * Natural Weapons: Warforged have a slam attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. This is a primary natural attack. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Constructed Anatomy: Warforged recieve a warforged bonus feat modifying the warforged's body, chosen from the list below. * Diehard: Warforged recieve Diehard as a bonus feat. * Skilled: Warforged get a +2 racial bonus on repair skill checks and repair is always treated as a class skill. * Face of War: Warforged are constructs produced to fight and therefore are seen as a symbol of violence. For this reason civilians tend to react to them in a negative way. Warforged get a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks. When interacting with nonmilitary people, warforged get a -2 penalty on Sense Motive and Diplomacy checks. Alternate Racial Traits * Body Double: Rather than combat, the warforged was created to resemble a specific creature of the same size category. He gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to impersonate that creature. If the warforged has Plating he appears to be wearing normal armor, though it cannot be removed. Some warforged of this type are capable of sleeping, though they do not require it. This ability replaces the Light Fortification Defense Racial Trait. * Integrated Weapon: One of the warforged's hands is replaced by a weapon socket, which can hold one one weapon of you choice. You can mount or remove a weapon in this socket wit a successful SG 10+casterlevel (of the enchanted weapon) repair skills check.The mounted weapon cannot be disarmed or forcefull removed and you are automatically proficient with this weapon. If it is a throwing weapon then he may detach and reattach the limb freely, and it can be sundered while separate. The Throwing weapon is strapped to a 45foot long chain. You can retract the throwen weapon once per turn as Free action. If you wish to you may replace each hand with a weapon, or two ends of a double weapon. This ability replaces the Natural Weapons Offense Racial Trait. * Jaws of Death: The warforged gains a bite attack as a primary natural weapon, dealing 1d6 damage with a critical threat range of 20/x3. This ability replaces the Natural Weapons Offense Racial Trait. * Prototype: '''The warforged does not take a racial penalty to Charisma and Wisdom, but takes a -2 penalty to AC. This ability replaces no other racial ability but reduces each kind of normal armor bonuses he might gain. * '''Scout Model: '''The warforged's size is reduced to Small. He gains a +1 size bonus to his AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a -1 penalty to his CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on stealth checks. He gains +2 Dexterity and no racial strenght modifier. This ability modifies the warforged's Ability Score and Size Standard Racial Traits. * '''Trained Fist: '''The warforged gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. If he already possesses that feat his unarmed strike deals damage as if he were one size category larger, as with the Improved Natural Attack feat. This ability replaces the Natural Weapons Offense Racial Trait. * '''Inherent Spell: THe warforged is crafted with specific spells he can trigger. Choose on first level spell from each the wizzard and the cleric spell list. The warforged can use those spells as a spell-like ability once per day with a caster level equal to his class level. For every 4 HD the warforged has obtained, he can use each spell one more time per day. This ability replaces the Constructed Anatomy and Skilled Feat and Skill Racial Traits. Warforged Feats A warforged may treat warforged feats as normal and combat feats whenever it is convenient to do so. For instance, a warforged fighter could select a warforged feat as one of his bonus feats. 'Adamantine Body ' At the cost of mobility, a warforged character’s body can be crafted with a layer of adamantine that provides formidable protective armor and some damage reduction. * Prerequisites: 'Warforged, 1st level only. * '''Benefit: '''Your armor bonus is increased to +3 pro HD (to a maximum of +9) and you gain damage reduction 2/adamantine. However, your base land speed is reduced to 20 feet, and you are considered to be wearing heavy armor. You have a +1 maximum Dexterity bonus to AC, a –5 penalty on all skill checks that armor check penalties apply and an arcane spell failure chance of 35%. * '''Normal: '''Without this feat, your Warforged character has an armor bonus of +2. * '''Special: '''Unlike most feats, this feat must be taken at 1st level, during character creation. Warforged druids who take this feat cannot cast druid spells or use any of the druid’s supernatural or spell-like class features. Warforged characters with this feat do not gain the benefit of any class feature prohibited to a character wearing heavy armor. 'Cold Iron Tracery Cold-forged iron that runs through your body allows you to overcome the supernatural defenses of certain creatures and protecting against some magical attacks. * Benefit:'Your natural weapons and grapple checks made to deal damage are treated as cold iron weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. You also gain a +1 bonus on Will saves against spells and spell-like abilities. 'Improved Damage Reduction You gain damage reduction or improve your existing damage reduction. * Benefit: 'You gain damage reduction 1/adamantine or improve your existing damage reduction by 1. * '''Special: '''If you have the Adamantine Body feat, you can take this feat multiple times. Its effect stacks. 'Improved Fortification You improve your warforged fortification, gaining partial immunity to sneak attacks and extra damage from critical hits. * Benefit: ' You improve your fortification by 25%. * '''Special: '''This feat can be taken multiple times. Its effect stacks. 'Improved Resiliency You gain some of a construct's resistance. * Benefit: 'You are immune to nonlethal damage. Additionally you get a +1 bonus on all Will saving throws. 'Jaws of Death Gnashing teeth and a powerful set of jaws allow you to bite foes. * Benefit 'You get a bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage (for a Medium warforged). Your bite is treated as primary natural attack. 'Mithral Body A warforged character's body can be crafted with a layer of mithral that provides some protection without hindering speed or gracefulness. * Benefit: 'Your armor bonus is increased to +3 per lvl (to a maximum of +6), and you are considered to be wearing light armor. You now have a +5 maximum Dexterity bonus to AC, a -1 penalty on all skill checks that armor check penalties apply to, and an arcane spell failure chance of 15%. * '''Normal: '''Without this feat, your warforged character has an armor bonus of +2. * '''Special: '''Unlike most feats, this feat must be taken at 1st level, during character creation. Warforged druids who take this feat cannot cast druid spells or use any of their druid supernatural or spell-like class abilities. Warforged characters with this feat do not gain the benefit of any class feature prohibited to a character wearing light armor. 'Mithral Fluidity ''' Your movements are smoother and more fluid than those of other warforged. * '''Prerequisite: Mithral Body * Benefit: 'The maximum Dexterity bonus a warforged with the Mithral Body feat can apply to Armor Class is increased by 1. In addition, the armor check penalties to Acrobatics, Climb, Escape Artist, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth checks are reduced by 1 and the arcane spell failure chance is reduced by 5%. * '''Special: '''This feat can be taken multiple times. Its effect stacks. However, armor check penalties cannot be reduced to less than 0. 'Runeforged Your body is crafted in a way to favor arcane magic. Spontanous magic oubursts and glows gleam periodical on your surface. * Benefit: 'Reduce your Arcane spell failure chance caused by your warforged body by 10%. * '''Special: '''You can chose this feat multiple times. Its effect stacks. 'Slam You have learned to use your form to the utmost and can make slam attacks. * Prerequisite: base attack bonus +6 * Benefit: 'You get a slam attack that deal 1d4 points of damage (for two slam attacks with the Natural Weapons Offense Racial Trait). This is a primary natural attack. 'Silver Tracery Alchemical silver tracery covers your body, allowing you to overcome the supernatural defenses of certain creatures and protecting against some magical attacks. * Benefit: Your natural weapons and your grapple checks made to deal damage are treated as silver weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Additionally, you gain a +1 alchemical bonus on Fortitude saves against spells and spell-like abilities. 'Spiked Body' Your body is overlaid with hundreds of protruding spikes that can deal great damage to foes. * Benefit: 'You deal extra piercing damage on a successful grapple check as if you were wearing armor spikes (1d6 points for a Medium warforged). Your slam attack now deals 1d6 points of damage, the damage it deals is treated as both bludgeoning and piercing damage. The effect of this feat doesn't stack with equipment or abilities that provide similar benefits. 'Unarmored Body Your body is crafted without its normal layer of armor, trading off physical strength for magical potential. * Benefit '''You lose the normal +2 armor bonus and light fortification common to warforged characters, but you have no inherent chance of arcane spell failure and can wear armor or magic robes and gain their full effects. * '''Special '''Unlike most feats, this feat must be taken at 1st level, during character creation. If you later select any warforged feat that grants or adjusts an armor bonus or damage reduction, you lose this feat and all its effects. '''Favored Class Option * Alchemist: Add 1/2 to the damage of the alchemist's bombs. * Artificer: Add +1/4 to the warforged's racial armor bonus. * Barbarian: Add +1/2 to the damage against constructs and objects. * Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter's CMD against the bull rush and dirty trick combat maneuver. * Gunslinger: Add +1/3 to the gunslinger's grit pool. * Magus: Add one spell of a spell level you could cast from the wizard spell list with repair or construct in the name to your spell list. * Paladin: Add +1/3 to the warforged's damage reduction.